


Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc

by misura



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sam Vimes doesn't knuckle under toanything.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



Sex pollen, Sam Vimes decided, was dirty business.

Wanting to kiss Vetinari was nothing new, naturally, but Vimes could tell that shortly, he would want to kiss _anyone_ , and while, on account of nobody else being handy, this would almost certainly be Vetinari, that still seemed to him morally wrong.

"A pre-emptive strike, so to speak, may indeed save us both some trouble and embarrassment later," Vetinari murmured, carefully and unhurriedly unbuttoning his (which was to say: Vimes's) shirt. "Don't you agree, Mr Vimes?"

"Only common sense, I'd say," Vimes said, and Vetinari smiled, sharp and hungry and in control.


End file.
